superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seeds of Doom
Summary Firestorm learns the origins of the somewhat solitary hero known as Cyborg, who ends up fighting alongside the Super Powers Team when it's learned Darkseid is plotting to transform Earth into an Apokolips-like environment. Can the heroes prevail against an unrelenting foe or is the Earth doomed? Recap In Metropolis, Cyborg is taking a walk in Sunset Plaza with his friend Nicholas, who recently had an artificial leg transplant, and Nicholas says he'll be back playing basketball soon. Cyborg then tells him "Magic Johnson look out!" Their walk is interrupted by the sight of Lex Luthor inside a giant cybernetic spider which is ripping away the facade of an office building. With people stampeding to get away from the falling debris (as Cyborg puts it, "It's a stampede!"), Cyborg puts Nicholas in a safe place even as Luthor finishes robbing the business and the Super Powers Team arrives to try and stop Luthor. Luthor sees the crime fighters and launches several energy blasts in their direction which Superman manages to deflect easily. Luthor launches a kryptonite energy net and an organic webbing at Superman and Firestorm respectively and traps both heroes. Wonder Woman, using her magic lasso, pulls Firestorm loose from the net around him and Firestorm uses his powers to free Superman. Luthor looks to be making a successful getaway until Cyborg launches himself at the underneath of the spider and uses a gadget to disable the robot's computer and causing it to crash. The Super Powers Team are pleased to see that Cyborg has captured Luthor and ask Cyborg to join the team but Cyborg declines and leaves the scene. According to Superman. This is not the first time Superman made the offer only to have Cyborg turn down the invitation. Firestorm is puzzled why Cyborg would do such a thing. Elsewhere on Earth, demon creatures emerge from portals, deposit giant seeds in secret locations and return through the portals. On Apokolips, Darkseid, ruler of the planet, asks if the plan is going all right and DeSaad assures him it is and points to the stargates that are allowing thousands of "seeds of doom" to be planted with the last one to be planted in the center of Metropolis. Kalibak, Darkseid's son, asks to be allowed to plant the final seed and Darkseid agrees even as DeSaad chides Kalibak about it. Back on Earth, Firestorm continues to wonder why Cyborg rejected joining the Super Powers Team. After splitting into the two people that make up Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond and Professor Stein, Professor Stein explains to Ronnie that Cyborg is a young man named Victor Stone, who was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident damaged most of his body. Victor's father, a cybernetics expert, saved Victor's life by replacing his damaged part with cybernetic components and led to his current status as Cyborg; though he continues to shun fame and publicity. Ronnie thinks it'd be nice to have someone his own age on the team and resolves to speak to Cyborg about joining. Some time at night, Cyborg is saying good-bye to his friends at the School. Ronnie meets up with Cyborg and Cyborg surprises him by revealing that he knows Ronnie is Firestorm by noticing Ronnie's voice is the same thanks to Cyborg's advanced hearing. Ronnie asks Cyborg to join the team but Cyborg says no as he wants to have a normal life. Moments later, Cyborg hears a disturbance coming from a nearby construction yard and the two see Kalibak there. Ronnie changes into Firestorm and moves to attack Kalibak and Cyborg joins the fracas as well. Kalibak escapes via a stargate and Firestorm and Cyborg discover the seed pod Kalibak was trying to conceal. Firestorm prepares to call the Super Powers team to alert them of their discovery, but Cyborg wants no more part of the investigation. Just then, the pod hatches and the two heroes are engulfed in a huge swarm of tentacles while Firestorm sends a desperate distress call. In response, Superman instantly arrives on the scene, pulls the tentacles off the two heroes and hurls the swarm into the atmosphere to burn up. At the Hall of Justice, the team discusses what to do next before they are interrupted by a message from Darkseid. Darkseid states that Earth has thousands of his "seeds of doom" that will hatch in three hours and wreck the planet unless the Super Powers pledge their eternal allegiance to him. The superheroes decide that a small group go to Apokolips to tap into Darkseid's computers and learn the location of the seeds while the rest of the heroes stay on Earth in case the seeds start sprouting early. Citing his computer expertise, Firestorm volunteers Cyborg and with Wonder Woman, they journey to Apokolips via a dimension warp. Darkseid is notified that Wonder Woman is visiting Apokolips by herself to talk with him and Darkseid asks Kalibak to make sure the heroine is alone. After Wonder Woman lands and is greeted by Darkseid, Firestorm and Cyborg emerge from the hiding place Firestorm created and start looking for the computer room. The two have trouble navigating the correct entrance but after dispatching a number of parademons, they manage to find the computer. Firestorm incapacitates Desaad while Cyborg taps into the computer to learn the seed locations and transmit the knowledge to Earth. Elsewhere on Apokolips, Wonder Woman slips away from Darkseid while he is momentarily distracted and goes looking for her compatriots. Firestorm and Cyborg run into a force field exiting the computer room and a hole Firestorm creates for the two to escape. That leads the two fall into a room full of seed pods, raising the omnious realization that Darkseid merely has to repeat his planting operation in order to threaten Earth again. To prevent that as well as cover their escape as Darkseid and Desaad enter the room in pursuit, Cyborg uses a special frequency to start the growth of the seeds all at once. While Darkseid is occupied getting the plants under control as they ravage the building, the two superheroes meet up with Wonder Woman and leave Apokolips safely. Back on Earth, the rest of the Super Powers gather up all of the seed pods and they are hurled into the sun by Superman. With that task done, the team notes that Cyborg now has Darkseid as an enemy and he will be a valuable addition for the team. At that, Cyborg joins for good and Firestorm takes him on a tour of the hall. Cast Locations *Earth :*Metropolis ::*Daily PlanetSeen in the background in the Metropolis skyline. ::*LloydsSeen on a highway sign on the freeway. ::*Sunset Plaza ::*Office building ::*Fairmont University ::*Special School for Disabled Children ::*Hall of Justice *Apokolips :*Armagetto ::*Star Command (aka Darkseid's Palace) Quotes *"Great Krypton!"---Superman *"Great Galaxies!"---DeSaad *"Great Hera!---Wonder Woman Referenced *Magic Johnson *Silas StoneHis name wasn't mentioned, however he was referenced, when Martin Stein tells about how Cyborg's father was a cybernetics expert. *Tin Man Items *Cybernetic spider *Invisible jet *Kryptonite webbing *Organic webbing *Cyborg's Interfacer *Stargates *Seeds of Doom *Kalibak's Beta Club *Cyborg's Sound Blaster *Medical Journal Aliens *New Gods **Aero-troopers **Lowlies (aka Hunger Dogs) *Paradrones Other *Olympic weightlifting References Category:Episodes Category:1985 Releases